


ART: Fanarts for Merlin (2018)

by Purpleplums



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Requests are more than welcome, Traditional medias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums
Summary: This will mostly consists of my digital drawings but some doodles and other drawings with other medias for Merlin of 2018.





	1. The Detective and the Auror

This is actually the inspiration for my fic "The Detective and the Auror". I kinda gave up shading Merlin's scarf and god Arthur's mouth... just *facepalms*. Hopefully I'll be creating better art in the near future. XDXD 

 


	2. Into Avalon

This was only supposed to be a random doodle on my physics note so I didn't take it as "seriously" when I started working on this digitally. That's why the water looks like blue jello. To anyone who can draw water... Please teach me your ways. 

 

 

 


	3. Modern AU

I've always wanted to draw a modern casual clothing for Merlin and Arthur but it wasn't until I listened to a song (aptly titled Bubblegum XD) before I got this idea. I have no idea what to do with Arthur though, like I don't want his clothing to be extremely casual like Merlin's, but I don't want a suit and tie either... Please help! 

 

 

 


	4. Chibis!

This was actually requested by one of my friends in the Chinese Merlin fandom. I almost never draw in this style because I'm not very familiar with chibis but I feel like this one turned out alright! XD

 

 


	5. Detective & Auror Art 2

Saw this totally awesome Drarry animatic and thought that I'd change my style up a bit! So here's a little sketch of my second art for my story The Detective and The Auror! This is also in part drawn as a celebration for my work getting translated into Spanish by @DSara22 (if you can see this I want to just thank you again for your interest in translating my work! This chapter is very much dedicated to you). I'm inclined to leave this as it is, but please comment if you think I should colour this. XD

 

 

 

 


	6. Lancelot




	7. Merlin Emrys: Court Sorcerer of Camelot

I'm still  _extremely_ salty about the ending of  _Merlin._ Like um hello? Golden Age? Once and Future King? Prophesy? WHERE YOU EFFING AT. So this is my response, like if the TV show ain't gonna stuff Merlin in a fancy ass court sorcerer outfit then I will. God damn am I still salty and depressed... Now freaking excuse me as I need to go continue to weep in the corner of my room about Merlin's ending. 

 


	8. Dark!Merlin: The Kings' Insanity

Uh, well I thought that to celebrate my most twisted series getting two comments I'd draw something for it. It doesn't look very dark but read the series and you'll understand it more I think. (Yes, this is shameless self promotion) And no, that's not lipstick, it's Arthur's blood. (I need help)

 


	9. The Kings' Insanity Pt. 2: To be Enthroned is to be Enslaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* There will be blood and gore in this pic so if it’s too much, please don’t torture yourself. (Sorry for not putting this when I first posted this!)

Um, I had to search up "amputated hand" on GOOGLE IMAGES. Fcking I put my sanity on the line for this (Ironic I know), I damn well hope you guys enjoy (Ok, sorry for my saltiness, but seriously, NEVER search up any sickness or anything cut open on google images. I mean any normal, average IQed human being knows this but me, ha, I'm probably below average). This is part two of my "The Kings' Insanity" mini-series, and no, I will **not** be colouring Merlin because I swore to sweet jesus above that I will never colour another damn thing after this. This was inspired by a comment by GreyAurora on my one shot "The Kings' Insanity" and if you guys have any requests please list em' in the comments below! I would love to do more requests! 

P.S. Artpiece name taken from my bestie's wechat profile so shoutouts to her for this awesome name!

 


	10. Prélude à l'après midi d'un faune

Just had an idea of faun Merlin (well not really a faun since he's half deer and half human, not half goat but I couldn't find the name of a half deer half huamn creature so I'll just say that he's a faun) and lion Arthur, thought it would look cute. So voila, a little doodle of them. The title is taken from Debussy's symphonic poem under the same name (you know you're a classical music snob when you know more classical composer's songs than modern music X,D). I can go on a ten minute rant about how much I love Debussy but I'll spare all of you the pain. This also strangely makes me think of Narnia. XDXD


	11. Toxic!

I'm just being buried alive in WIP's right now and this is the only thing I've managed to finish for about a month. Real productive I know. I couldn't really get the neon effect I wanted but I think this is good enough. XDXD Actually thought of this idea when I randomly stumbled upon Britney Spear's "Toxic" and the lyrics "A guy like you should wear a warning" just immediately make me think of Arthur for some reason. So here we are, a drawing inspired by a song that I don't even really like (no offense to those who lke it). But seriously, Arthur needs to wear some caution tapes around him at all times (Merlin can attest).

 

Wait, on a completely different subject can you imagine dialogue like "It seems that that criminally seductive once and future lord has stolen him away." and Arthur, looking incredibly offended mumbles "Seductive once and future KING." 

 

Holy shite that could be an entire AU where like Cendred holds "gladiator fights" between sorcerers for his own amusement and Arthur's determined to save them all and eventually gets to Merlin, Cendred's "champion". 

 

I'm rambling again, Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy the drawing. :)


	12. A Very Unfinished Acrylic of Arthur

Just wanted to post this WIP before school started because there's a pretty big chance that I won't ever get to finish this. Something really funny was that when my brother saw it he thought that Arthur was Mark Sarnecki, the guy who wrote the music theory book on which I am currently painting an Arthur portrait. 

 


	13. Sketch of Arthur

Really not my best work but I just really wanted to do some traditional media today so voila. I need to sketch more Merlin! XD

 

 


	14. Sailor Moon AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a "test run" for a full version that I'm gonna do later but I finally got this idea down and finished. I kept smiling as I drew this so I hope this makes people chuckle a little.

I got this idea somehow and it didn't go anywhere so here we are. Merlin as Luna and our poor poor Arthur stuffed in a short skirt. I hope this gives everyone a few chuckles. :)

 


	15. Ethereal: A sketch of Merlin

I saw this picture of Merlin on Tumblr and it was just SO gorgeous and I thought to myself, I HAD to draw that so voila. Hope you guys enjoy!

 


	16. Arthur at Christmas

There was an event where they had paper covered table and pencil crayons on the side for you to draw. Since it was close to the holidays I couldn't help but draw this and it turned out surprisingly alright! I think it's time for me to procure some red pencil crayons. XD


	17. Christmas special: Why am I in this Fandom?

A little context: It’s been thousands of years and to Merlin’s dismay Arthur’s image has started to fade. With the magic there is left in this world, he finds that his magic hasn’t forgotten a single detail of Arthur.  

 

Hello, Happy Arthur death day everyone, Imma go cry in a corner now, adios! :,,,,) (Merry Christmas everyone, gorge yourself on food and have fun with friends and family!)


	18. Arthur rises

So after yesterday's post I felt like I had an obligation to actually draw something that's semi-fluffy (to heal all our sad sad hearts). So here's a quick doodle I did today, enjoy!

 


End file.
